eclipse913fandomcom-20200213-history
Maurelle Lacroix
Maurelle Lacroix is a power Special under the employ of Marie van Kleij. Maurelle also operates her own mafia ring in Dallas, Texas, as well as her front company Provencial Financial and Developments. Personality Maurelle was taught that you could only trust family unconditionally. This has resulted in her having a very unapproachable feel to her by all those she comes across with. Her friends are few in number and her enemies even fewer, as she takes great measure to eliminate all those who would cross her. Despite the measured desire to eliminate her enemies, her calculating measure makes it so that their eventual downfalls and deaths can never be attributed to her. When she sees an asset that has the potential to be useful, she goes out of her way to protect it, even acting irrationally or on impulse instead of her usual calculated maneuvers. Apperance Maurelle stands as an average 5'6", 132 lb woman with attractive and defined curves. Her black hair is usually cut in a variety of "pixie" fashions, preferring not to deal with the hassle that shoulder length hair brings. Her dark brown eyes are piercing, as if they are looking into your soul and finding all of your secrets. Her lips are an unnatural deep red, as if she has constantly applied on lipstick. Ability Precognitiion Maurelle, has the ability to see into the future of both living organisms and locations. This is done by her slipping her conscious into the space-time continuum, where she is able to navigate to the desired time in the future she is attempting to see. In order to facilitate her ability, Maurelle needs to have either met the person whose future she is seeing or have a picture of that person. This same concept applies to locations that she is seeing the future of. Without having the background knowledge of who or what she is attempting to locate the future of, she would be lost in the space-time continuum. Total concentration is needed in order to activate the use of her power, as any deviation from the concentration would result in the loss of her consciousness. While she is traveling through the continuum, her body is left vulnerable. Depending on how far she is traveling in the continuum dictates how long it takes for her to find the future she is looking for. A few days ahead in the future will take but a few seconds, while years and decades will take several minutes. History Maurelle was born the first and only child of Jacques and Chantal Lacroix in Bordeaux, France on Febuary 3rd, 1985. Jacques was a legal assistant while Chantal was a librarian. Despite being an only child, Chantal made sure that Maurelle was never spoiled too much, so that the woman would know to work for things when she was older. As a child, Maruelle was constantly being given tasks and chores to perform if she wished to earn an allowance or be given treats at the end of the week. Maurelle was intelligent, getting mostly good marks during her time in school. She however struggled in classes that required interaction with other students, such as science with group projects and labs. Chantal tried her best to break the child of the anti social behavior with having play dates with other children but her efforts went unrewarded as she preferred to work on her own. After graduating from primary school, Maurelle decided that she wanted to visit a few of the large cities in the European Union during the summer, before going into college. Her trip into Holland had her come across Marie van Kleij at a theatre. With the show that was being put on both very boring, the two women talked and became friends. However, towards the end of their conversation, Maurelle appeared to slip into a trance. However, she found herself traveling through what appeared to be a timeline, seeing events play out like a movie. As she watched, she saw herself traveling to America and looking after a man who appeared to be just a few years younger than she. Moments after slipping into the trance, she slipped out of it. After describing what she felt and saw, she was surprised to her that the man in her vision was almost a perfect description of Marie's nephew Inaki Soler. Marie decided that day that she would look after Maurelle and even pay for her education, which Maurelle agreed to on the condition that Marie kept her gifts a secret. When Marie was appointed as the representative to the States for the Soler's oil company, Maurelle traveled with her. By this time, she had began to master her gifts and had put them to good use, investing in the right stocks to create a small amount of capital to use for her own devices. While she was loyal to Marie, she had seen Marie's demise in the own future and knew she had to be prepared to fend for herself for a short while. When they reached the States however, she acted as Marie's right hand when it came to tracking Inaki and making sure the man continued on the right path. Recent Events When Dakari Johessman captured Marie and Inaki, Maurelle personally lead the team that rescued Inaki from Dakari's grasp and a few weeks later assisted Inaki in the rescue of his aunt. Following the events of October Fifth, Maurelle found herself in New York City, tracking down SIREN due to her connections with the Johessman family. Maurelle assisted SIREN when she was ambushed by a group of thugs and retrieved the information about the Johessmans that she needed. During the Halloween ball hosted by the Johessmans, Maurelle was the one who served the lethal wine that Inaki had provided to Rayleigh Johessman and Aaron Weissman. Ryan Alcroft applied to be a secretary under one of Maurelle's front companies under the name Calla McKnight. Knowing his true identity, Maurelle hired the convinct to be her bodyguard. He assisted in the death of a notorious drug lord Jésus Morales Cantu and then put down the revolt from his previous employers following Maurelle's takeover. With Cantu's assets as her own, Maurelle had become the most powerful member of the criminal underground west of the Mississippi. She knew that this would make her a target of both governments and other organizations, but an uneasy alliance forged with Gabriel Constant had her feeling confident of her continued prosperiety. Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:NPCs